Excuses
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Kakashi always has an excuse as to why he is late. A bunch of drabbles of Kakashi's excuses.
1. Excuse 1: Spider

_**Mizu: I should never be left alone when I am lacking in sleep, ideas, and the itching to write. This is the outcome. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be DEAD! Man, I hate that guy with such a bloody passion!**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #1- Spider…<p>

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.<p>

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

Kakashi sighed, "As I was walking out of my door when I ran into a giant spider web."

"That's it?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find the spider so went back into my house and took another shower to make sure that it wasn't on me," Kakashi continued.

"You took another shower…" Sakura sighed, "I have to admit, Kakashi-sensei that this has to have been one of your lamest excuses yet."

"But then I couldn't find the spider in the drain so I took to searching through my clothes," Kakashi continued still, "So I emptied out my shuriken pouches and searched through all of my pockets."

"Really?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"After all of that I couldn't even find the spider," Kakashi shrugged, "But as I was walking out the door, I finally found it."

"Yeah right, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grumbled, "I agree with Sakura-chan. This is one of your lamest excuses yet."

"Oh really?" Kakashi chuckled with his famous eye-smile as he reached into his pouch, "Then how do you explain this little guy?"

His one-time students took one look at what he pulled out and screamed. In Kakashi's hand was a container. And in the container was a _**huge**_ spider. Before Kakashi could blink, the two were off, sprinting faster than Rock Lee on one of his punishment runs. Smiling beneath his mask, the silver haired jounin freed the poor creature.

"Thanks for your help, little guy," Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: This is the result of me being bored in the dorm floor lobby and finally catching up to the latest Naruto episodes (even though I already know what's happening cause I'm reading the manga). *shudders* This one was really hard to write about though.<strong>_

_**Naruto: How was this hard to write, Mizu-chan?**_

_**Mizu: I'm arachnophobic… **_

_**Sakura: So?**_

_**Mizu:…right before I started writing this, I was reading some articles from national geographic when…a close up pic of tarantula's face appeared. I quickly closed that window but started writing this right after it. So when I was writing this, I kept picturing that picture…*shudders as I curl up into a ball* **_

_**Kakashi: Um…Well, it appears that Mizu is a little preoccupied. Remember that she enjoys all reviews and the like.**_

_**Naruto: Ja ne~!**_

_**Mizu: *whimpers* Ciao for now…**_


	2. Excuse 2: Job

_**Mizu: Just really bored and plotting out things. That's what gave this story life. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have had him rip Kabuto to shreds already.**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #2- Old Job<p>

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.<p>

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

Kakashi sighed, "I accidentally went to my old job."

"Your…" Sakura gaped.

"Your old job?" Naruto blinked.

"I went to the Anbu headquarters and-" Kakashi started.

"Really?" Sakura said sarcastically, "Why on earth would you go there?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I woke up and thought that I had to hurry to the headquarters and receive my mission for the day. I must have had a dream about my old days in the Anbu last night."

"What a bunch of bull," Sakura sighed.

"Even I wouldn't do something that stupid, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto added.

"Hm, you're right. It is a rather embarrassing mistake on my part," Kakashi sighed, "Oh well. Time to get ready for our mission."

"Huh? You already have it?" Sakura blinked.

"Yep," Kakashi said, opening a scroll, "We are to assassinate a-"

"Wait what!" both of his one-time students shouted.

"Hm…Why would Hokage-sama give us such a strange order?" Kakashi thought aloud.

"You really did go to your old job!" Sakura cried as she rushed off to retrieve the actual mission.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, sitting down to wait.

'For once, saving some of my old anbu stuff came in handy,' Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: *groans* ugh…<strong>_

_**Sakura: You okay, Mizu?**_

_**Mizu: *nods sleepily* I was up till three for two nights in a row and have woken up at eight in the morning.**_

_**Naruto: Why were you up so late?**_

_**Mizu: Watching anime and the Muppets with my floor mates. *collapses onto the desk* zzzzzz…**_

_**Kakashi: Okay…Well, seeing as Mizu can't continue, I'll finish up today. Remember that Mizu enjoys all reviews and suggestions.**_

_**Naruto: *poking Mizu with stick* Heheh~! She's totally out of it!**_

_**Kakashi: Naruto, stop poking Mizu and finish this up.**_

_**Naruto: Oh, right! Ja ne!**_

_**Mizu: *sleep talks* Ciao for now…**_


	3. Excuse 3: The Line

_**Mizu: *yawns* still so sleepy…Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have allowed Naruto to know who his parents were a lot sooner.**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #3- The Line<p>

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.<p>

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

Kakashi just lifted up a Styrofoam cup, "Long line at Starbucks this morning."

"…" Sakura's mouth opened and closed several times.

"Man," Naruto groaned, "I was hoping to get some here in a moment myself if you hadn't shown up."

"Wait, you drink coffee, Naruto?" Kakashi blinked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah but only occasionally. Makes me jittery if I drink it too much."

"Hm. I never took you as a coffee drinker," Kakashi stated.

Naruto shrugged, "Just sounds pretty good right now."

"Still wanna go get something?" Kakashi asked, "I think the line should be shorter now."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

Kakashi gave the blond one of his famous eye smiles before turning to the medic ninja, "Can you go get the mission from Hokage-sama, Sakura?"

"S-Sure," Sakura nodded as the two men walked down the street.

'Wh…What on earth just happened here?' Sakura thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Really short for this excuse. *yawns and lies head back on desk* Remember that I enjoy all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now. Zzzzzzz…<strong>_

_**Naruto: She didn't stay up for ten minutes this time…**_


	4. Excuse 4: Survey

_**Mizu: I'm just gonna be honest with you guys. I loved the idea for this excuse. If I could have, I might have made this drabble a little longer but I was falling asleep again. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Itachi wouldn't have had to suffer so much misery for killing his whole clan.**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #4- Survey<p>

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.<p>

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.  
>Kakashi sighed, "When I stepped out my door this morning, I was ganged up on by several survey people."<p>

"Survey people?" Naruto repeated.

Kakashi nodded, "Right. They wanted me to take a survey about the quality of life for the shinobi in the village."

"Why didn't you just tell them to come back later?" Sakura sighed.

"I tried but they wouldn't let me go," Kakashi shuddered, "They made me stay and answer all of their questions."

"Yeah right," Sakura said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Who in their right mind would believe that-"

"Oh! Hello there Kakashi-san!" a woman greeted as she and two men ran up to the group.

"Oh no!" Kakashi flinched.

"Huh? Oh~! Are these two ninja as well?" the woman beamed.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, before leaping away, "Scatter!"

"Huh?" the two blinked.

"Get them boys~!" the woman ordered.

"Ahh!" Sakura shrieked as the men rushed towards her.

Naruto quickly put himself between the men and Sakura.

"Run Sakura-chan!" Naruto ordered.

"Right!" Sakura nodded as the men managed to capture Naruto.

"Let me go!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry. We will," the woman smirked, "Right after you answer our survey."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as the three dragged him away, "No! Help me! Kakashi-sensei! Help me!"

"Who were those people, sensei!" Sakura asked as she landed next to the silver haired man.

"The survey people," Kakashi shuddered again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: *fidgets excitedly in seat* I wish it would hurry up…<strong>_

_**Kakashi: You wish what would?**_

_**Mizu: I can't wait to actually see the episodes where Naruto and Kushina finally meet! I've been waiting for them since those chapters came out!**_

_**Kakashi: I see. Why don't you finish up this then go run around with your crazy dorm mates.**_

_**Mizu: K~! Remember, I love all reviews and suggestions! Ciao for now!**_


	5. Excuse 5: Fire

_**Mizu: Eh…I really wanted to do this one but then I got distracted while writing it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, *laughs like a maniacal idiot* Kabuto would have been killed in a VERY bloody, but fitting way.**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #5- Fire<p>

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.<p>

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

Kakashi sighed, "I saw the fire squadron rushing through the village so I rushed home to make sure that my house wasn't on fire."

His one-time students were silent for a couple of minutes, just staring at him.

"I-It wasn't though, right?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Nope~!" Kakashi eye smiled.

"That's good," Sakura sighed, relieved.

"For once your excuse makes sense," Naruto added, huge grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi blinked.

"Didn't you hear, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hear what?" Kakashi asked.

"Apparently, several academy kids were trying to teach themselves how to use a fire style jutsu," Sakura explained, "They accidentally set fire to their houses this morning."

"Really? Wow," Kakashi whistled.

'And here I was thinking that I finally found an excuse that people believe,' Kakashi thought, 'What a coincidence…'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: I don't really know what to put here so I guess I'll just end it right now. Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for n-<strong>_

_**Naruto: Noooo! The buildings that were on fire were right next to Ichiraku! *Runs off to check if his food source survived***_

_**Mizu: C-Ciao for now… *runs for the hills***_


	6. Excuse 6: Clothes

_**Mizu: Just had to do this one. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, *snickers* this would have happened every other day to Sasuke.**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #6- Clothes<p>

* * *

><p>"You're la-" Naruto started to snap as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.<p>

"What's the excus-" Sakura started to say, leaning against the fence, eyes widening.

Kakashi just glared at his students, "Don't. Say. A. Word."

His one-time students bit down on their lips to stop their laughter. For there stood their Kakashi-sensei, dressed in all pink. Everything from his headband to his shoes was numerous shades of pink. After struggling for a moment, the two shinobi couldn't take it anymore. They both erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Shut it!" Kakashi ordered, "Someone stole all of my clothes and just left me with this stuff this morning!"

Sakura collapsed to the ground, arms wrapped around her chest as waves of laughter escaped her. Naruto struggled to catch his breath for a moment.

"D-Didn't you think to look on your roof, K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto somehow managed to say.

Kakashi was silent for a moment before realization hit him, "_**It was you, wasn't it Naruto!**_"

Naruto just nodded before exploding in a cloud of smoke.

"Wha? Kage-Bunshin! Damn it!" Kakashi cursed before running off to track the village's number one unpredictable, hyper active, knuckle headed ninja.

Sakura just passed out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Alrighty! Now that that's off of my chest, I shall return to my homework for the day. Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now!<strong>_

_**Kakashi: *still chasing after Naruto* You'll pay for this one, Naruto!**_


	7. Excuse 7: Slugs

_**Mizu: Yay! Another installment of Kakashi's excuses! Woot! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Tobi wouldn't be such a fucking bastard to kill!**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #7- Slugs<p>

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.<p>

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

Kakashi sighed, "I had to take a cat to the vets."

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, "I was trying a new technique to kill some pests and the cat got drunk off of it."

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"I tried a technique to kill slugs by coating my garden with beer," Kakashi explained.

The two shinobi blinked at each other before grabbing Kakashi by each arm and dragging him to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto half sang as they entered.

"What!" Tsunade shouted at the three causing them to all flinch.

"We just thought that we'd tell you that we found the culprit that was killing your surveillance slugs," Naruto smirked.

"Really? Who!" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto and Sakura smirked at each other before pushing their sensei forward, "He did it!"

With that, the two fled the room as fast as their chakra enhanced legs would allow them. The second that the two managed to get outside, they watched their sensei fly through the Hokage's window and towards the Forest of Death. They sweatdropped when they saw their blonde Hokage chase after him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: *chowing down on ramen* I can't tell you how much of a lifesaver this stuff is! College is beating my ass for so many things. But thankfully I have discovered why Naruto loves this stuff so much!<strong>_

_**Sakura: Why's that?**_

_**Mizu: It's the best comfort food there is in the world!**_

_**Naruto: See, Sakura-chan! I told you!**_

_**Mizu: Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~! *continues to eat my delicious ramen***_


	8. Excuse 8: Sick

_**Mizu: I really love this one. It just makes me laugh which I really needed after this past week. Ugh…four exams in the passed week…and they weren't even for Mid-Terms! Oh! By the way, thanks to vanilla-chan for idea of what Kakashi did whenever he caught Naruto after the whole pink clothes incident. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Sasuke would be DEAD! Man, do I really not like him. He's still my most hated character though Tobi is getting up there, especially after this *possible spoiler* the whole I'm-not-Madara-Uchiha-even-though-I've-been-saying-so-for-the-past-nth-chapters card! Grrr…**_

* * *

><p><em>Excuse #8- Sick<em>

* * *

><p>"You're," Naruto started to snap, "late?"<p>

"Gai-sensei? Neiji" Sakura blinked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Kakashi-sensei came down with a bad strain of the flue," Neiji explained.

"So he asked me to come and help oversee you're training today, Naruto!" Gai beamed.

"Wait…What?" Naruto blinked, "I thought we had a mission today."

"Yeah, it was a B-rank mission," Sakura added, "And seeing as Naruto's still a genin, we can't go out without a superior."

Naruto curled into a ball of depression, "Why do you have to remind me?"

"Ah, but that is exactly why Kakashi asked me to help you train, Naruto!" Gai exclaimed, "You are going to come with me to train with Lee! We shall return you to your youthful ways!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as Gai picked him up and rushed off, "Wait!"

Neiji smirked as he watch the two disappear down the street.

"But what about the mission?" Sakura asked.

"No worries," 'Neiji' said as he disappeared with a poof and reappeared as Kakashi, "You and I are still going on it along with Neiji."

"But if you're not sick, why'd you-" Sakura started to ask as Kakashi released another henge.

"That little devil replaced all of my clothes again!" Kakashi snapped, appearing once again in his all pink appearal.

"…Why didn't you just do that last time?" Sakura asked.

"I was too upset," Kakashi growled, "And the little punk had the nerve to remind me of it once I finally caught him last time."

"So sending him off with Gai-sensei," Sakura started to say.

"Is just my way to get revenge," Kakashi beamed, changing back into his unpinkified self, "Now, shall we get on with this mission?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Mwuhahaha, Kakashi got his revenge<strong>_

_***Naruto's screams can be heard mixed in with the dual proclaiming of youth***_

_**Sakura:…Are you going to go save the idiot?**_

_**Mizu: Nah, he's gone through worse and besides, this is good for him. Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now!**_

_**Naruto: Screw you, Mizu!**_

_**Kakashi: I love how you think, Mizu.**_


	9. Excuse 9: Dream

_**Mizu: Sitting around with no internet and nothing to do but play solitaire does not help with boredom or brain blocks. This and the next several chapters are the products of me desperately wanting something to do. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I don't think that I could have made a cuter Kyuubi~! Did you guys see him when he was little? He was so adorable!**_

* * *

><p>Excuse # 9- Dream<p>

"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

"I wasn't too sure about coming out today," Kakashi sighed as he approached his team.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"I had a strange dream," Kakashi said, shaking his head to clear out the image.

"A dream?" Sakura scoffed.

"What happened in it?" Naruto questioned, moving to stand in front of his sensei.

"Well, I was walking down this very street when I was ran over by Gai on a giant rolling ball," Kakashi explained just as the ground started to shake.

Before anyone knew what happened, Naruto was ran over by Lee atop Choji and his human boulder technique. As the blonde flew into a nearby tree, both Team Gai and Team 10 rushed by them. Sakura quickly grabbed hold of Ten-Ten before they hurried passed.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"Lee and Choji decided to have a friendly spar for some reason," Ten-Ten sighed, "And as you can see, they're having a little too much fun."

"Ow…" Naruto groaned, "What hit me?"

"Sorry Naruto-kun!" Ten-Ten apologized before rushing to catch up to the chase.

"Hm, well I guess my dream was wrong," Kakashi said with a happy eye-smile, "It wasn't Gai on a giant ball but Lee and Choji training~! And I didn't even get hit~! Now, shall we go and get the mission?"

Sakura just looked between her sensei and Naruto who somehow had gotten stuck in the tree. After a few moments, she just shook her head and set off to freeing Naruto. After all, Kakashi was bound to be late to the Hokage's office anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Poor Naruto…I think I'm slowly sliding into a writing style were I like to hurt the poor guy more and more.<strong>_

_**Naruto: Ya think!**_

_**Mizu: Oh well. Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_


	10. Excuse 10: Dog

_**Mizu: I know. It's pretty short but I like it. I heard this excuse and I figured that it would be something that Kakashi totally tried to do. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then do you really think that I would have kept Sakura so damn pathetic? Damn, I really do not like that chick…**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #10- Dog<p>

"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

"My dog started to follow me here so I had to run around the village a few times to get him to stop and go back home," Kakashi said.

"…really?" Sakura asked, her eye twitching.

"That's the excuse you're going to use?" Naruto asked, shaking his head.

"What? What's the matter?" Kakashi blinked.

"You summon dogs!" the two snapped.

"If you really didn't want the dog to follow you, you could have just sent them back!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms around wildly.

"Honestly," Sakura huffed, "This has got to be one of your worst excuses."

"Well, in any case we better go and get our mission from Tsunade-sama," Kakashi stated, walking off towards the Hokage's office.

Just before Sakura and Naruto joined him in that direction, a seven foot-tall dog came out of the alley way and started to follow their silver-haired sensei down the street. The two just exchanged looks before shrugging it off and following their sensei. That is until Kakashi realized that the dog had been following him again. Then the two were left to chasing the jounin and the dog around the entire village for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Again, sorry that it's so short. Not much to say except that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!<strong>_


	11. Excuse 11: Ugly

_**Mizu: I've always wondered something…What would Sakura do if Sasuke had told her that she was an ugly itch with a b the night he left instead of thanking her and such? Would she have actually cared if he came back? Hm…Sorry, random thinking on my part. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I have a fish called Naruto though but I don't think he can perform the Rasengan…nor eat ramen…**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #11- Ugly<p>

"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

"Ow…Please, keep it down," Kakashi groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, walking up to him.

"Gai, Anko, and Yamato invited me to a drinking contest last night," Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, hangover," Naruto nodded, "You should ask Sakura if she could do anything about it."

"I'll be fine, Naruto," Kakashi sighed, not really wanting to be there.

"Not that I would anyway," Sakura said with a slight sigh, "You're hung-over and are somewhat out of it."

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi stated, waving his hand slightly, "Let's just go get this mission over with."

"You were still late," Sakura huffed.

"And you're ugly," Kakashi said, "So now that we've pointed out the obvious, can we please get this mission done?"

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his skull as his sensei quickly ducked behind him. Before he could do anything about it, Sakura had sent him flying instead. Kakashi whistled as Naruto flew into the Hokage's office windows.

"Good job, Sakura-chan," Kakashi laughed, running down the street, "That's such a good time saving technique."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Yet again, I apologize for such a short chapter. <strong>_

_**Naruto: Did you really name a fish after me?**_

_**Mizu: What? He's a cute little guy plus he's yellow and orange. I was out of ideas for a name…**_

_**Naruto: So you decided to just call him Naruto.**_

_**Mizu: Yep~! Anyways, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_


	12. Excuse 12: Visit

_**Mizu: Been really busy moving into my new apartment and trying to get everything in order. It's one of the reasons that I don't have internet right now, which I find really annoying. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't even own a fish called Naruto…he went to the fish bowl in the sky yesterday. *sniffles* I miss my little buddy…**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #12- Visit.<p>

"You are most certainly late, Kakashi-sensei!" Lee exclaimed from his position on the fence.

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

Kakashi just shook his head, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" Sakura blinked.

"You were supposed to meet me at the hospital, remember?" Kakashi sighed.

"Why's that?" Lee asked.

"We were all supposed to meet Naruto who's still in the hospital from when you sent him through the Hokage's window," Kakashi explained.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault!" Sakura snapped.

"Naruto must be sitting in his room all by himself," Lee said to himself, "He must be feeling so unyouthful!"

With that, Lee took off running towards the hospital. Sakura looked to her sensei who just shrugged. Sighing, the pink-haired medical ninja walked towards the hospital. Smiling, Kakashi walked off to enjoy his day. His little diversion plan worked better than he had hoped. Since it was Lee they were talking about, his two students would have a hard time keeping him from trying to force Naruto to do something "youthful." Especially since Gai was already there, actively talking to the blonde about the wonders of youth. The blonde would be ready to bash his skull in by the end of the day and Kakashi would have had a whole day of peace. It was perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: *still thinking of fishy Naruto* I miss being able to talk to something that wasn't my stuffed animals or plushies…<strong>_

_**Naruto: Is she going to be okay?**_

_**Kakashi: Yeah, it's just that that fish was the only thing live thing that she could talk to about her problems.**_

_**Naruto:…But it was a fish…**_

_**Kakashi: It doesn't matter. Mizu enjoyed being able to talk out her problems. But don't worry, she'll be back to normal soon.**_

_**Naruto: How do you know for sure?**_

_**Kakashi: Easy, she gets her cats back next weekend. Anyway, while Mizu is mourning the loss of her fishy, remember that she loves all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_

_**Naruto: Ja ne!**_


	13. Excuse 13: Jump

_**Mizu: Back again with another excuse straight from Kakashi-sensei~! You know, I'm really have fun messing with Team 7. They all have so many quirks that it's almost too easy to write out the most outrageous situations that I can come up with. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Tobi would be dead and we would get to see cute Kyuubi again~! Aww, I love him so much~!**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #13- Jump<p>

"You're late, Kakashi," Tsunade growled as the remnants of Team 7 entered the office.

Kakashi froze instantly. Before any of them could ask what was wrong, he started screaming about something that none of them could understand. He ran around the room like a crazed lunatic, arms flailing wildly. After about two minutes of this, the jounin suddenly pushed open the window next to the Hokage.

"I'm so sorry to have shamed you all!" Kakashi shouted, "I will repent by taking my life!"

With that, the white-haired shinobi jumped out of the window. Everyone in the room stood frozen in place. After a long time of silence, Naruto slowly pointed at the window.

"I think he's been on one too many S-rank missions….Hey, Tsunade-baachan…" Naruto said, smiling awkwardly, "Is it too late to enroll Kakashi-sensei into an asylum?"

"Or could we at least take him to Inochi to have his head checked?" Sakura added.

"I'll schedule something," Tsunade sighed, shaking her head, "Forget you mission for today. Just go find the idiot before he does something stupid."

"Do we have to?" the two whined.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Once again, I apologize for such a short chapter. It's just that this one is funny enough without going into a full page so I decided to just leave it as is. <strong>_

_**Naruto: Is Kakashi-sensei really going crazy?**_

_**Mizu: No. I just wanted to mess with his head and since I don't have the *cough*stupid*cough* Mangekyou Sharigan, I can't tortu-er, mess with him any other way but like this.**_

_**Naruto: I-I see…**_

_**Mizu: Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_


	14. Excuse 14: Elvis

_**Mizu: Okay, I just had to do this one. When the tie-dye flying mint plot bunny came to me, I was driving on the highway. I had to literally pull off to the side until I could get the laughter to subside. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would rip that freaking mask of that Tobi or Madara or whoever the hell that guy is! I freaking hate that plot twist cause now I have no bloody idea who it is behind that mask!**_

* * *

><p>Excuse #14- Elvis<p>

"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

"I just saw Elvis walking down the street," Kakashi stated, "He was singing some sort of weird song and dancing up and down the street."

"Who's Elvis?" Naruto asked.

"Who's Elvis?" Kakashi gasped, "Elvis was one of the greatest musicians of his time! He was known as the King of Rock and Roll!"

"Isn't he also dead?" Sakura sighed, "How on earth you could see him?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Maybe he wants something done and so has come to haunt the Leaf village to achieve it."

"Really?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Does Elvis wear a pure white one-piece outfit with sequins and the like?" Naruto asked, looking down the street.

"Actually, yes he does," Kakashi nodded.

"I-I think that I found your Elvis then," Naruto stuttered, pointing to Gai and Lee dancing down the street, both dressed as Elvis.

"Wh-What?" Kakashi gaped, eye twitching.

"Good morning! You'll never guess what I found in my closet this morning!" Gai laughed, flashing one of his famous sparkling smiles.

"It was a brilliant idea to wear these while our training outfits were being repaired Gai-sensei!" Lee beamed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Elvis has left the building," Sakura snickered.

"Along with Kakashi's dignity," Naruto stated as their sensei crumbled to the ground in disgust.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Sorry, I couldn't help it. My friend was helping me brain storm excuses to use and when she said, "I saw Elvis" my brain instantly pictured Gai running around in an Elvis costume. Hence this one was born.<strong>_

_**Naruto: *poking Kakashi* I think you broke him.  
>Mizu: Nonsense, this chapter is nowhere near being so bad that it would break his psyche. <strong>_

_**Naruto: And you're saying this cause…you're planning on writing one that would, right?**_

_**Mizu: Maybe~! Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now guys~!**_


	15. Excuse 15: Stupid

_**Mizu: If I told you guys that I actually never expected to have so many little drabbles for this one, would you believe me? *watches as the plot bunnies all shake their heads no* I didn't think so. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I do not think that this story would have had so many plot twists that are seemingly making it so that there is no possible way for Naruto to win.**_

* * *

><p><em>Excuse #15- Stupid<em>

"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

"Ugh…" Kakashi groaned as he walked up to the two, "My head…"

"…are you hung-over again, sensei?" Naruto asked, staying clear of the jounin.

"No…Gai would not leave me alone last night until I either fought him in one of his absurd duels of youth or trained with him," Kakashi groaned again, "He kept me up all night."

"I see," Naruto nodded, "Maybe that's Bushy Brows wouldn't leave me alone yesterday…"

"Really? How'd you get rid of your half of the youth idiots?" Kakashi asked.

"Seeing as it was getting close to one in the morning, I challenged him the quiet game," Naruto snickered, "Of course he lost so he went off to do all of his self-punishments somewhere."

"Why doesn't it every work for me then?" Kakashi asked himself.

"It doesn't matter," Sakura sighed, "This is so stupid…"

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? You know how Bushy Brows and Bushier Brow sensei gets," Naruto stated.

"Yeah but that's no excuse for him being late," Sakura retorted, before pointing at her sensei, "I mean, can't you tell time sensei or are you just stupid or something? Why the hell are you late every single day?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well, if I'm always late, then why don't you guys just get here later?"

That made Sakura fall silent. Naruto, on the other, didn't like how this conversation was going so he slowly started to back away from his team.

"Hey now," Naruto laughed nervously, "I really don't want one of us to be sent flying, more likely being me of us all but still."

"If you never even thought of that, I guess I'm not the only stupid on here, am I?" Kakashi snickered, quickly jumping behind Naruto.

"Hey! W-Wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed, definitely not liking how the conversation had turned.

Before the blonde could do anything to stop it, the medical ninja had sunken her fist into his face. However, unlike the last time Kakashi ducked behind Naruto, this 'Naruto' exploded into a cloud of smoke. Both members of Team 7 just stared at the smoke for a second. There was no way that Naruto could have pulled a switch with a clone in just a short time. So that only meant one thing…

Meanwhile back at Naruto's apartment, the original Naruto shot out of his bed with the sudden memories of his clone before groaning.

"Damn Sakura-chan," Naruto shuddered, before sniffling a bit, "I'm almost glad that I got sick now…Almost."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Yes, I know that I'm mean to Naruto but it's not my fault. Seeing as the main point in this story is Kakashi and all of his excuses, I have to have a way for comedy and Naruto is way too easy to write for that niche. <strong>_

_**Naruto: *sniffles* Well, at least I didn't actually get beaten up this time.**_

_**Mizu: Right. Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Especially suggestions. I'm running low on my list of excuses to use. Ciao for now~!**_


	16. Excuse 16: Punctual

_**Mizu: Yes, I know that this one is short. This is because I've used all of my good ones from the list that I have. I really need to find some more…Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would definitely steer clear of the fanfiction. What with most of it being SasuNaru and the like, I might just be persuaded to do changing the story to fit that. *not that there is anything wrong with SasuNaru. I just don't like how Sasuke is now so unless it started back when they were younger or it's an AU story, I normally don't read them.***_

* * *

><p><em>Excuse # 16- Punctual<em>

"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

Kakashi sighed before turning to face the wind, "You wouldn't understand."

Both of his former students looked at each other before looking at their sensei once more, "What?"

"I mean, how could you guys understand what it's like from my side of things," Kakashi said, shaking his head.

"Are you feeling alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked cautiously, not wanting to get sick with whatever Kakashi seemed to have.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Naruto," Kakashi stated before he sighed again.

"Then what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I was just thinking about the trouble with it all," Kakashi said.

"Trouble with what?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Well, you see, the trouble with being punctual is that there is never anyone to appreciate that you are so," Kakashi said, trying to act all wise.

Before he knew what happened, Naruto had taken off down the street and Sakura had managed to capture him with some sort of paralyzing medical ninjutsu. Apparently, the pink haired female had grown fed up with her sensei's strange excuses for a while. And Naruto had learned to run whenever Kakashi's excuses started to make less and less sense…Smart boy…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Meh, it could have been a whole lot better but this is what came out so here it is. I'm not going to talk much right now so let me just remind you all that I love all reviews and suggestions. Especially suggestions. I need more excuses to use. Ciao for now~!<strong>_


	17. Excuse 17: Raccoon

_**Mizu: Yeah so um…This has actually happened to me and my friend one night when we were out walking around. Granted, the raccoon didn't actually bite or scratch us but it just popped out of nowhere and started chasing us around. No joke! When we finally got away, we just looked at each other, no sure what just happened. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm pretty sure that Naruto is really happy that I don't.**_

* * *

><p><em>Excuse #17- Raccoon<em>.

"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

Kakashi walked up with most of his top face mask ripped to shreds. He didn't even think that there was a time before that day that he had been so grateful that he wore two masks whenever he went to meet with his students, "I was attacked by a raccoon."

Naruto fell off of his perch on the fence while Sakura's eye twitched.

"What? It's true!" Kakashi tried to defend, "Afterwards, I went to the hospital to make sure the thing wasn't rabid."

"Um…What about Sakura-chan? Don't you think that she could have checked you out?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yes but the hospital was much closer at the time," Kakashi said.

"Well, I guess since the hospital gave you an all clear, we better get to Tsunade-shissou's office for our mission," Sakura sighed, starting to head down the street.

"Yea-" Naruto started to say before a blur of grey and black fur attacked his face, "Ah! Ah! Get it off! Get it off of me!"

"Hey~! That's the raccoon I was talking about this earlier~!" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Great! Now get it off of me!" Naruto screamed, running around, "Why the hell does this kind of stuff keep happening to me!"

"Hold still, Naruto!" Sakura ordered, trying to catch her teammate, "Why aren't you helping, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because I've already been attacked by that thing once today. Why would I event think of getting near it now?" Kakashi chuckled, shrugging.

"Yah!" Naruto shouted, throwing the raccoon off of him, "Wh-What the fuck did it attack me for?"

"I dunno-" Kakashi started to say when the raccoon slowly crept up to the two, growling, "Run, Naruto!"

"R-Right!" Naruto agreed before both took to the rooftops to evade being attack.

Unfortunately for them, this particular raccoon was either an experiment or a ninja's pet because it was able to still chase after them. Sakura, in the meantime, just shook her head before walking to the Hokage's office. Somebody had to inform the village leader why Kakashi and Naruto were running around the village from a raccoon…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Again, I kid you not when I say that this has sort of happened to me. <strong>_

_**Naruto: What did I ever do to you, Mizu? Why'd you have to go and have it attack me?**_

_**Mizu: Because Kakashi just walking up with a ripped up mask wasn't funny at all. **_

_**Naruto: You're starting to become a little mean, you know that right?**_

_**Mizu: Yes. Yes I do. Anyways, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Especially suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_


	18. Excuse 18: Nickel

_**Mizu: Short, I know but I'm pretty sure all fan peoples out there can relate to this excuse. I know that I can. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, think that Sakura would murder me in my sleep for all the awful things I would do to her. Including my killing of Sasuke in the most horrible way possible. Trying him to the chair and forcing him to listen to the world's most annoying music until his head explodes~! Mwuhahahaha!**_

* * *

><p><em>Excuse #18- Nickel<em>

"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

Kakashi just eye smiled at his one time students, "I saw something shiny on the side of the street."

Both Naruto and Sakura just gaped at their sensei. He wasn't being serious, was he?

"Really?" Sakura sighed.

"Yep~! It was this nice shiny nickel but whenever I got close to it, it would roll away," Kakashi explained.

"…So you're late because you saw a shiny nickel," Sakura summed up.

"Yeah, I finally managed to catch it too," Kakashi beamed, pulling out the piece of currency out of his pocket.

Kakashi wasn't lying when he said that it was a shiny nickel. When he pulled it out, the sunlight seemed to hit it just right, making the nickel just seem to sparkle right in front of their eyes.

"Wow," Naruto beamed, "That's so awesome! I've never seen something so shiny and pretty before!"

"I know, right?" Kakashi chuckled.

Meanwhile, Sakura was contemplating whether she should bash her skull in every morning or just her sensei's…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Oooo~! Shiny~!<strong>_

_**Naruto: I think that the nickel is more powerful than she imagined it to be. **_

_**Kakashi: I'll say. It seems to have her in a trance or something. Oh well. Remember that Mizu loves all reviews and suggestions. She is also running out of excuses to use so she would like to know if you guys had any.**_

_**Naruto: Please none that will get me hurt. **_

_**Both: Ciao for now~!**_


	19. Excuse 19: Alarm

_**Mizu: Ugh…I hate my alarm clock. This morning when I woke up, I really did throw the thing across the room. But then, five minutes later, it went off again and forced me to get up just to spite me. Hence, my inspiration to get revenge on alarm clocks. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and again, I'm pretty sure that all of the Naruto cast is very happy I don't.**_

* * *

><p><em>Excuse #19- Alarm<em>

"You're late!" Naruto snapped as the silver haired jounin walked up to them.

"What's the excuse this time?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the fence.

"My dog ate my alarm clock," Kakashi said sadly.

"…What?" the other two blinked.

"Yeah, apparently he was wondering what it would sound like from inside something so he ate it," Kakashi sighed, "I had to take the poor guy to vet's this morning to get him checked out."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the vet said that I would have to bring him back later today and then they'll try to get it out," Kakashi said, "But now I have to go buy a new clock…I liked my old one too."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Naruto sighed, nodding his head, "I really liked mine too but for some reason, when I went to hit the snooze button, I hit it so hard that I busted it."

"I've done that too," Kakashi chuckled, "It was when I was dreaming about fighting someone and I had actually prepared my chidori. That alarm clock never stood a chance."

"Hm, I don't know what I was dreaming about," Naruto shrugged, "But when I work up, I was in Sage Mode."

"Impressive," Kakashi eye smiled.

"I guess so," Naruto said sheepishly, "But the fact that startled me the most was that I actually laid still enough in my sleep to gather natural chakra."

Off on the sidelines, Sakura was seen resisting the urge to slam her head into the wall.

"Can we please just go and get our mission!" Sakura snapped.

"Sure, Sakura," Kakashi eye smiled again, "Let's go, Naruto."

"Right," Naruto grinned just as a dog walked in front of them.

Before any of them could take another step, the sound of an alarm clock was heard from the dog. They all just stared at the dog for a moment before Naruto and Kakashi took off in opposite directions. Kakashi because Sakura was chasing him due to the fact that his alarm wasn't set to go off till far later than the arrange meeting time. Naruto because he refused to be Kakashi's shield this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: See, Naruto? I'm making it so that you've been learning from all these excuses.<strong>_

_**Naruto: I guess that's true. Still…You still had me beaten by Sakura-chan, run over by Choji, forcedly trained with Gai and Lee, stuck in a hospital room with the two, fallen sick, and attacked by a raccoon. Do you really think I'm going to forgive you so quickly?**_

_**Mizu: Yes~? Any who, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions.**_

_**Naruto: Please ask her to stop hurting me!**_

_**Mizu: Oh, you're no fun, Naruto. Ciao for now~! **_


	20. Excuse 20: Bathroom

_**Mizu: I couldn't resist this and the next chapter. They were at the very bottom of my excuse list and I couldn't wait to do them. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm glad I don't. Why you ask? Cause all of the characters would rise up and kill me if I did. Pure and simple.**_

* * *

><p><em>Excuse # 20- Bathroom<em>

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as they walked into their sensei's home, "You here?"

"Oh come on, sensei," Sakura sighed, "This isn't funny anymore. We've searching for you all over town. If you don't want to go on the mission, take it up with Tsunade-shissou but don't take it out on us."

"Yeah, you aren't the one that gets hit by Tsunade baa-chan every time we show up late," Naruto whimpered, "Wonder where he is."

"Let's check the bedroom," Sakura sighed, quickly walking into said room, "Huh. Not here."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Naruto! Is that you?" Kakashi suddenly cried out.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, somewhat concerned now.

"I'm fine but I'm locked in here!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"How did you get locked in there?" Sakura asked while Naruto looked at the lock.

"I had Anko over last night and well…she got sort of mad at me," Kakashi admitted as Naruto worked on the lock with one of his shuriken.

"…Why am I not surprised?" Sakura sighed.

"Got it!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, opening the door.

Both students froze when they saw their sensei. There he stood, face wrapped up in a washcloth, standing in nothing but his blue boxers with little leaves on them. The two members of Team 7 looked at each other before racing out of the house. The second their feet hit the ground outside, the two collapsed in fits of laughter. Meanwhile, Kakashi just sulked around his house, not knowing what to be more embarrassed about. The fact that he had been locked in his own bathroom or the fact that his students had seen him like that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Short I know but I wanted to torture Kakashi just a little bit.<strong>_

_**Naruto: I loved this one, Mizu~! I didn't get hurt or anything to boot~!**_

_**Mizu: Glad that you liked it, Naruto. Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_


	21. Excuse 21: Bedroom

_**Mizu: Again, I could not resist this one. Just be thankful that I didn't drag it all for as long as I could have. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the all of these excuses would probably have been used sometime or other in the series as comic relieve scenes. And Kakashi would hunt me down and kill me for what I've done to him.**_

* * *

><p><em>Excuse # 21- Bedroom<em>

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as they walked into their sensei's home, "You here?"

"Oh come on, sensei," Sakura sighed, "This isn't funny anymore. We've searching for you all over town. If you don't want to go on the mission, take it up with Tsunade-shissou but don't take it out on us."

"Yeah, you aren't the one that gets hit by Tsunade baa-chan every time we show up late," Naruto whimpered, "Wonder where he is."

"Let's check the bedroom," Sakura sighed, quickly walking into said room, "…Wh-What the?"

"Don't. Say. A. Word," Kakashi growled from on the bed.

"Did you find him Saku-" Naruto started to ask as he looked into the bedroom.

"I swear if you say one word, Naruto, I'm going to personally see to it that Tsunade-sama finds out about your learning Jiriaya-sama's pervy techniques," Kakashi warned.

Not that Naruto heard him. Both he and Sakura were frozen in their places in the doorway, forced to keep seeing the sight in front of them. On the bed laid their sensei who had been tied to the bed and left with nothing but a mask on and a towel to cover his lower body. While Kakashi glared at them, Naruto took a shaky step back. In a flash, Naruto was out of the house and racing to Tsunade's office to explain why they had yet to show up. Meanwhile, Sakura just fainted.

"Just great…Naruto! Get your butt back here and untie me this instant!" Kakashi roared, struggling so hard that he actually broke one of the ropes, "Oh. Never mind."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: *hiding at an unknown location* I just want to let you all know that if Kakashi does not find me, I promise to bring out the big guns next chapter and right probably one of the most hilarious excuses yet. Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. I do need some suggestions on excuses I haven't used cause after the next chapter, I'll be all out. Ciao for now~!<strong>_


End file.
